The Hour Glass
by Monday's Angel
Summary: Au Romy...two people were born into this world for one reason...to save it from the dammed... who will live and who will fall when they are put against eachother. rating may change later
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: the Xmen are not mine..i do not own them..i will not make money of them..that is for marvel to do! **

**:summery:**

**year 1935 NewOrleans ROMY cause they are the best! that all u realy need to know and that this is an AU**

* * *

An unexpected Guest

The night held a slight breeze about it and was just starting to cool the air from the typically hot New Orleans day before. That was the thing about a southern summer night, it was hot and sometimes sticky and the heat wouldn't lift until the early morning when the trees would start to whisper, and even then it wouldn't get much cooler as the sun would rise and heat the earth back up.

The full moon shone brightly in the sky and the stars were showing all there beauty. The only noises that could be heard were from the lingering crickets that sang their nightly chorus, and the odd car that was travelling to its home. The streets that were normally filled with the hustle and bustle of the crowds of New Orleans were now empty and peaceful.

Just on the outskirts of New Orleans are the swamps of the Bayou, and by one of its lagoons stood a 18th century French manor house painted white with green shutters. The drive that lead up to the front door was made of dry sand and anybody that walked or came up in the car would find that it was dangerously dusty because of the dry days and nights. The willows that over hung the driveway were almost dead as the normally moist ground was starting to crack through water loss.

And from this house a woman's cries could be heard.

"Il blesse! il blesse tellement" the woman cried. "Faites sortir ce bébé de moi. Arrrrrrrr." Holding her stomach Annabelle Essex screamed as the pain from labour was too much for her to bear.

"Speak English. God knows I paid you to have enough lesions!" a heavily built man with sinister red eyes, eyes of the devil, shouted entering the room.

"Non! What are you doing here! Get out get OUT!"

"Clam down, Annabelle I'm not going to hurt you. I only won't that thing you're holding in your womb." the man said approaching the bed she was on, smiling a cruel smile. A smile that showed no pity no remorse, no fear. A smile that showed only one sentiment. Evil.

"Non, you won't get him." Focusing all the energy she had left Annabelle let out a scream and disappeared.

"NO! Erick get in here NOW! She's gone. She's teleported again."

A man of around twenty ran into the room holding a shot gun. He was dressed all in black apart from a pure white cowboy hat which, if he took of would reveal a head of white hair.

"What's happened sir?"

"Did you not just here me!" He said moving to the bed and eyeing it suspiciously.

"She teleported out off here. Get back to that machine of yours and FIND HER!

* * *

"Annabelle? Is dat you?" a familiar voice spoke.

"Oui Jean-Luc…I don't have much time I need your help." Annabelle had teleported to the only place she and her child would be safe. The Lebeau household. "S'il vous plait ...owwww!" Another contraction came upon her, and she collapsed holding her stomach.

"D'accord mon ami." Jean-Luc was at her side helping her up onto his bed. " It be alright now, ya pour mon, now petite."

Jean-Luc picked her up and brought her to the pine bed in the middle of the room and placed her gently onto it. Running a hand through his dishevelled hair he shouted to his house keeper.

* * *

Well that all fokes...sorry for any spelling punctuation ect im the worst speller in the world!

i do hope to update soon and would really apprecheate any reviwes...NICE ONES PLZ this is my first go so plz be as nice as pie :)

xxxxxxxxxtoodlesxxxxxxxxx

Translations

il blesse. il blesse tellement

it hurts it hurts so much

Faites sortir ce bébé de moi.

Get this baby out of me

ya pour mon

your with me


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

**Disclaimer: not mine plz dont hurt me!**

**thank you all for you reviewes: Ange Fonce:sorry bout the spelling I have checked it all out and hopefully got right french this time**

**Musagirl15: awww oh i like you..you say nice things whoop for u! see i have updated now!**

**sheisbeautyfull-shisnotme: my first revieweee clap yer i know i am shoddy at spelling hope this is better!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Erick ran faster and faster through the halls of the house and on towards his target. His machine. The Hour Glass. It was this machine that marked him as a genius, but it was also this machine that branded him a mad man. And a mad man he was.

The Hour Glass. It could create a worm hole that would send its passengers anywhere they wanted to go. Some called it the greatest invention yet, others said it was a curse as it was rumoured that only the dammed could travel through it.

Erick ran outside and towards the car where it was. He knew exactly where she would go, it was obvious. Her only friend in the entire city. Jean-Luc Lebeau. He sighed to himself, this was going to be harder than just a snatch and grab. Jean-luc Lebeau was not someone that you wanted to piss off.

Jean-Luc was the King of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans. Master at he art form and leader to a group of thieves that would not only kill you as sooner look at you if you were trespassing on there land, but would also steal anything that was worth anything after. He would have to be cautious.

He got to The Hour Glass and set the location to just outside the Lebeau gates and with a small flash of light was pulled into the glass. A second later he stood outside the gates, glass in hand looking up at the manor.

* * *

"Ok petite now push" Mattie, the Lebeau's house keeper, said to Annabelle patting her head with a cool cloth. Giving birth was a task in its self without the hassle of the temperatures outside.1

"I can't. Trop fatigue!" Annabelle replied exhausted.

"Urrmmm can moi help at all?" Jean-luc popped his head inside the door for the hundredth time and both Mattie and Annabelle gave him a scowl that could challenge any of the assassin guilds.

"Jean-Luc If y' gets in moi way again. Il n'y aura pas assez de morceaux de votre corps pour qu'il soit reconnu !" He took this as his cue to leave." Now petite fille! Now!

"Arr arr owww!"

"Mwahhh" and just like that her son came into the world. Mattie cut the umbilical cord and passed him to his mother.

"Félicitations petite! y' ave a tres beautiful boy."

"oh 'e is." Annabelle said stroking her new born baby's head gently. "But I can't keep 'im." Mattie looked straight at her then.

"Ce qui ? Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que mattie, their after 'im. I can't let dem get 'im. Vous comprenez Mattie?"

Mattie did understand, and she also knew who Annabelle referred to. She understood that they would do anything thing to get this baby because she was there. She was there when the prophesy was given. "Two shall be born" it said "two shall be born to save to world. To save the world from him." However she was not the only one there.

Two of the worlds most powerful mutants were called forth to hear the prophesy: Charles Xavier a psychic and Irene Darkholme a blind mutant that could predict the future. With them they brought two of the closest allies; Mattie herself and the master of magnetism, Erick Lansherr. ( help do not know how to spell his ruddy name! help) They were ordered to take into there charge these precious beings until he came.

Mattie did not know what became of Xavier or of her mistress Irene. There was a revolt against them lead by Erick himself and Xavier and Irene went into hiding. Now that Mattie had one of them she would stop at nothing to protect him.

"Je comprends." She just said and sat down on the bed next to Annabelle.

"Take care of 'im. Please, please." Annabelle kissed his head and a single tear fell from her eye onto his face. She wiped it of as fast as it fell, afraid that it might hurt him. Just as she did that he opened his eyes and looked straight at her. Annabelle gasped. Red eyes. Red on black eyes. She wanted to scream, her baby, _her_ baby had his eyes, but somehow, as she looked at them, at him, they were different. They looked full of life and kindness, and from then one she knew she couldn't love anything more.

* * *

Ha ha harrr TIS REMY! Yay! Hes born! does a little dance review plz….I tried with the spellings and sentences plz tell me if they are crap .well not crap cause I may cry if u do… I will try and update soon….do u know how long that took to write.. And tis teeny tiny bit i cant belive it...its like two whole pages in word! (other computer writing programs are avalable) ohmygod!

sooo sorry about the sound effects..there so bad but u try writing labour crys and baby screams

Translations….sorry if the French is wrong as Ange Fonce pointed out. Thank you…of course avec moi is with me.. Ha ha coughs looks around I knew that! coughs again My French teacher will not be to impressed with me..

trop fatigue too tired

Il n'y aura pas assez de morceaux de votre corps pour qu'il soit reconnu ! hopefully this is something along the lines of "There will not be enough pieces of your body for it to be recognised!" hopefully

Felicitations congratulations

ce qui ? what

pourquoi ? why

parce que because

vous comprenez do you understand


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: not mine do not own wish I did.. ohhh the money (does a mr burns money finger thing)**

**Thank you again for all your reviews…u like me:D! and I am trying with the spelling and sentencing ect.. let me know if they any better plz!**

**Special thanks to Ninijastrawberry…u rock!** **PetiteDiable awww thank u! hope u like this chappy…again to sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme..thanks I hope this is better…don't give up on me! Musagirl15 ur soo nice! And to NMCL yes baby remy hopfulley thing ups the cute fator!**

Chapter three…..ten years later…..

"Marie get down from there right now young lady!" Sister Mary barked at the small girl of four climbing, without fear to the top of a rather large tree in the small, square court yard of "St Anna's boarding school for girls."

"Bu' Sistah Mary... I'm nearly there. Only…a few…more…too…g…o…" Marie said scrambling up to the top t reach her objective, which was in the small form of a diamond shaped kite.

Autumn had come early to the southern states of America and the leaves had already started to fall. Marie loved the autumn; she loved playing and making pictures out of the leaves. Although this time of year kept her enthralled with all the different colours, it wasn't her favourite, no, that was summer. Being a true southern belle, even at the age of four, she would long for the sun on her face and playing outside in the grounds surrounding the school.

Marie was the youngest at the school for girls and so had no one of her own age to play with, so consequently she kept the nuns in charge running after her when she would go on her little escapades. She came to the school at a few weeks old wrapped in a bundle and placed on the front steps with two notes attached. One addressed to the mother superior explaining that the child is of great importance should be looked after until she is seventeen when a man with red eyes will come and claim her from his own. And the other addressed for her and her only, to be given when she turns seventeen. Not being a woman to dabble in such tracings of humans the mother superior through the letters away.

"Please Marie!" her patients were wearing out right now, and she was a nun. "Come down…come on come down"

"Ah hav' ta get it!"

"No we can make another one. It doesn't matter. Let it alone Marie and please come back down."

"She looks fine from 'ere madam." Said an amused Jean-Luc. Startled, Sister Mary turned around and saw a very tall, very slim man standing in front of her with a small boy with dark sunglasses holding on tightly to his leg.

"I am sorry but do you have the right authority to be here?" and without wighting for a reply said "I think it would be best for to go inside to the lobby and stay there I shall be done shortly."

Jean-Luc smiled at this "Right authority? Well if dat means from ol' superior up dere," he said nodding towards Mother Superior office window on da first floor of the school. "den I 'ave it. See I was told dat you are da mane care giver to da petite. And I was wondin' if I could ave a quick chat." Jean-Luc flashed her his award winning smile and held out his arm for her.

"Excuse me Mr…" she trailed off thinking of the quickest way to get Marie down that tree and away from this man.

"Oh! How rude of me. I am Jean-Luc Lebeau. And dis be…" he said detaching the boy from his leg, giving him a "not now" look and pushing him forward. "Remy Lebeau, my son."

"Well Mister Lebeau I am sorry but if I…"

"Sistha Mary? Who are they?" Marie becoming bored shouted down.

"No one Marie they were just leaving" Sister Mary was now panicking. I need to get her down and them out.

"What's she doin' up dere?" Remy asked looked up at the girl with white stripes in her auburn hair.

"she's.." Sister Mary started but was interrupted by Marie.

"Mah kites stuck, and ah can't reach it."

"Papa?" Remy turned to Jean-luc who replied with a nod of the head. Sister Mary only just realising what was going to happen stepped in.

"Errrm excuse me but.."

"Non ta worry. Mah boy knows what 'e's doin'" Jean-Luc pattered her arm and pulled her further away from Remy.

"Now if we can ave dat petite talk, Remy will get Marie."

* * *

"Ya'll get ya self hurt" Marie said as Remy began to claimed higher and higher.

"Non, Remy know's what 'e' is doin'…Ow!" he said as he slipped and hit his head on a overhanging branch.

"Hee Hee. Ah told ya so!" Marie giggled her emerald green eyes shinning with childish laughter.

"Remy ment ta do dat!" Remy getting more angry that he, HE a Lebeau could not climb a tree!

"How old are ya?" Marie asked becoming more and more interested in this boy who was getting closer and closer. No one at the school would come up after mah. She thought. And he can do it fast! She grinned to her self knowing that she could have some fun with him.

"Ten, 'ow old are ya?" asked Remy getting closer and closer.

"Four and three quarters!" she stated proudly

"Four and three quarters." He said grinning down on her. "Where's da kite?"

she pointed with her small hands behind him.

"Okay" remy said and reached up "now let's yet down shall we?"

"All rigah'" they climed down together. Remy holding on to her hand all the way to the ground.

"Dere we go" He passed Marie the kite. "Do ya wanna go fly it wit' Remy?"

Marie looked at the kite and them back to Remy and a small smile spread across her face. "Ah have a bettah idea! Tahg!" and she tagged him on the arm and sprinted of in the other direction. Remy smiled and followed in pursuit.

* * *

"So you see Sister Mary. Dat child needs you to proctect 'er in dis vulnerable stage. Can I 'ave your word dat you wont let any t'ing 'appen to 'er."

Sister Mary solemnly looked across to where Marie and Remy were playing. Be safe child…be happy.

"I give you my word."

Ohmygod! three pages long!Yay me! longer chaper! woop! hope u like review plz...be nice


	4. Chapter 4

**soooo sorry for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: not mine dont own anything not getting money...booooooooo**

"Remy…Ha Ha ah got you" Marie said tagging Remy for the fifth time and running off in the opposite direction.

"Non fair…you fast" Pouted Remy chasing after her.

"S'not mha fault ya can't keep up!" Marie laughed running around the tree her kite was stuck in. Just as Remy cornered the tree he skidded on the fallen leaves landing flat on his back and knocking of his sun glasses.

"Remy! Are you okay?" Marie asked, rushing over and kneeling down, poking him on the head.

"Oui! Of course Remy is!" he said whilst standing up pretending that he hadn't just made a fool of himself. "I do it all da time."

"Okay" Marie smiled up at him. Noticing something different about his face, she squinted her eyes in confusion, and then drew a breath. Noticing her reaction Remy knew straight away what she saw. Shielding his eyes with his hand so she couldn't see them anymore, he looked around for his glasses.

"What are ya doin'" Marie asked so much amused with the view of Remy squatting on the floor with a hand over his face patting the ground that she couldn't help but giggle.

"Im lookin' for mah god damm glass so I can go!"

Marie took a big breath in. "Remeeey!" She said wide eyed. "Ya said a bad word! Tack it back!"

"Non! I can do and say what I god damm feel like." Remy said getting more and more frustrated with the fact the he couldn't find his glasses.

"Remy ya said it again! Take it back before Gewd fahnds out!" Remy, tired with this now, and wanting to go home decided to end this little banter.

"Dere is non god! If dere was do you think dat e would do dis." He stood up lifted his hand off his face and opened his eyes.

"Do what? Marie asked bewildered

"REMY…TIME TA GO!" shouted Jean-luc from where he was stood with Sister Mary. He had been watching the two interact and thought it best to go before Remy revelled himself fully.

"Ya mean ya not scared of Remy?" Remy said ignoring Jean-luc.

"No. Why?"

"Jus' 'cause most people are" Remy shrugged as Jean-luc was walking up to him.

"Come on petite, time ta go. Au revoir mon chere." Jean-luc pattered Marie on her head

"Au revoir Marie." Remy said taking her hand and kissing the back of it making Marie giggle and blush.

"Mon fils! Le charmer." Jean-luc laughed and shock his head. "Au revoir Sister Mary. j'espère vous voir bientôt." He winked at her, and before she had time to respond he had turned his back and was heading towards his car.

"Bah Remy!" Marie said as she watched Remy and Jean-luc leave.

* * *

From the bushes near to the stream that ran through the grounds of the school, not even 10 meters away, they were being watched. **Someone** was watching with hair that was white…snow white.

* * *

"Papa?" Remy asked when they were well clear of the boarding school's long drive way.

"Remy?" Jean-luc replied not all surprised that Remy would want to ask some questions

"Well…da thing is…well….what Remy wanted ta ask was"

"Spit it out" Jean-luc pushed. At this Remy took a breath, turned to his father and said.

"Why didn't Marie scream when she saw Remy's yeux? No one ever done dat before. Even Bella doesn't like dem."

Jean-luc thought carefully before he answered his youngest son. "Remy, what ya must understand is dat not every one dat ya meat will be scared of ya cause of ya eyes. Dere are some unfortunate people in dis world that will only look at what day see in front of them, and Remy" he said looking over at his son. "Dose people are not worth knowing. It is da ones dat don't run dat ya hav' ta hold on ta."

Remy took this in. He was very good at that, listing, yes he could talk people to death but if someone had something important to say he would listen like a sponge would take up water. He looked at of the car's window at the passing world and said;

"Marie's special, isn't she papa?" It was more a statement than a question but Jean-luc still answered.

"Oui mon petit garcon. Oui elle est"

* * *

"Marie." Sister Mary said. "We must get inside…There is a storm coming" Sister Mary looking into the sky said, ushering the little girl through one of the doors along the school that lead into the kitchen and sure enough Marie could start to hear the first droplets of rain.

"How do ya do tha'?"

"Do what child?"

"Tha'…know what the weathers gonan do?"

Sister Mary smiled at this. "Because I am magic chid."

This confused Marie. "But ah though' tha' magic is a sin Sistha Mary?"

"Marie, magic is not just hocus pocus. Magic is something that is within all of us that we must cherish. It is what makes the plants, the seas even you and me."

"Even ya and mhe?" Marie asked confused.

Before Sister Mary could answer a flash a white light illuminated to kitchen which was followed closely by a loud rumble of thunder. Marie ran to Sister Mary and clutched onto her left leg in sheer fear. Marie did not like thunder storms and would often go missing looking for somewhere safe to hide in the school during them.

"Come on little girl lets get you up stairs to…"

**Knock knock knock**

_Humm that's strange._ Sister Mary thought to herself. "Visitors don't come around the back of the school."

**Knock knock knock knock**

"Okay I am coming" Sister Mary said as she walked towards the door.

**Knock knock knock**

"Sistha Mary." Marie said worried. "Maybe we should keep the door shut."

"Nonsense child, it is probably just James." James was the school gardener. Marie liked James, he wasn't as tall as the other men Marie had seen, stout and stocky but he certainly made up for it in altitude. Marie was never scared by him though and sometimes if she was good he would give her piggy-back-rides around the gardens

Another flash of lighting light up the room as Sister Mary reached for the door's handle and turned it, opening the door onto a man. A man who's hair was white, as white as snow.

"Hello my dear." Thunder echoed the kitchen shaking the schools walls.

"Marie." Sister Mary said wearily never taking her eyes of the man standing at the kitchen door. "Go to your room."

"Now that wouldn't be a very good idea." He said grinning and pointing a small hand pistol at Sister Mary's head.

Sister Mary, with lighting speed, grabbed the hand that was pointing the gun at her and twisted it, breaking the bone and sending the gun across the stone with a clatter.

"MARIE!" Sister Mary shouted running up to her "RUN!"

Marie turned and ran as fast as she could through the kitchen and into the passage way leading to the entrance hall at the front of the building. Faster and faster..until..**BANG **Marie suddenly stopped and slowly turned around seeing that no one behind her. She started to make her way back but stopped when she heard.

"RUN MARIE RUN!"

Frightened she turned back around and stopped dead in front of a sapphire blue woman with red hair.

"Now where are you going little one?" The blue woman said to her.

"Mystique. Grab her!" The man appearing from the passage way leading from the kitchen with, what appeared to be blood splattered up his shirt. Blood, actual blood. Marie had never seen blood like that before. There was so much of it covering his shirt that looked so unreal. Not like the times when she would fall over and cut herself and the blood would bleed through onto her clothes. This looked so...So evil. So Sinister.

Before either of them could do anything Marie had made a run for it but didn't get far as she felt herself being pulled back. She twisted her self around lasing out her arms hoping to hit something but the woman had a tight hold of her. Picking Marie up she turned and said;

"ERIK! Will you help me!"

"Ah ah ah" he said shaking his finger at her. "What's the magic word?"

"Erick if you don't..OW! She just bit me!"

"Oh come here"

Erick reached into his coat pocket and retrieved what appeared to be a syringe with a green liquid in its vial. He walked up to where Mystique was struggling holding Marie, grabbed her arm and sunk the needle into her arm.

"OWW!" Marie screamed but no sooner had she the sedative had begun to take effect and she was unconscious.

"Brat." Spat Erick

"Humm. My little Rouge" Mystique smiled down at her.

The door to the kitchen flew open and James the gardener burst through.

* * *

"SISTER MARY!...SISTER MARY!" But he couldn't hear a reply. Running towards the open corridor door he came to an abrupt holt upon seeing a woman lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"ORORO!"

* * *

HAHAHARRR an other chappy..sorry it took so long! Im so bad at this hopefully the next one wont be! Hope u lot like it and plz review it means a lot when u do….but only nice things! Well until next time

XxXTootlesXxX

Translations

Mon fils! Le charmer….My son the charmer

j'espère vous voir bientôt…. I hope to see you soon

oui mon petit garçon oui elle est…..yes my little boy. Yes she is

I hope these are right!


	5. Chapter 5

Lolol yes I will put translations next to the words lol I was wondering before I wrote this whether or not to do that and my worry was that it may brake up the story if I did, but I will have a go, and as for the longer chapters…they are getting longer! Its hard im like ohh 4 pages long put it on the actual thing and its like 1 millimetre long. And a big big bear hug to all those people who reviewed. it really does mean a lot that u like what im writing.! Thanx again…and that cleaver person who thought that james was someone elas…ill have to think up better plot twist!

Disclaimer!Don't own anything! Apart from the plot but the characters aren't mine! PLZ DON'T SUE MEEEEE!

_Thoughts_

Normal

* * *

"Ororo…Ororo darlin' wake up." A soft but guff voice called out to the woman lying down on one of the many beds in the infirmary of Xavier's school of the gifted.

"Come on…come on darlin'…time to wake up."

"She will wake up when she's good and ready James." From the doorway to the infirmary Xavier's voice could be heard.

"No need for James anymore professor."

Xavier smiled to himself at the man before him. The man who not bat an eye lid at disembowelling anyone who would cough the wrong way, but when one of his friends was in any sort of danger he would become the new Mother Teresa. Xavier walked over to the smaller man and placed a caring hand on his shoulders.

"She will wake up when she's good and ready Logan."

Logan looked up at him with pained eyes.

"We've lost her haven't we Chuck."

Xavier had a feeling he wasn't just talking about the woman in front of them, being a telepath did have its advantages.

"We will get her back Logan."

* * *

14 years later

"REMY!...REMY!...boy if I come in dere and find dat you are still in bed on this important day, den mark mon words, you won't be goin'."

"D'accord Mattie." Remy groned as he rolled around his bed. "I'm up." (Okay)

"Bon, breakfast will be ready in five." And with that Mattie left. (Good)

"Remy..Remy" he repeated doing his best impression of his Tante Mattie whilst looking around his room for his towel and finding it on the green comfy chair in the corner of his room underneath a red lace bra.

"_Hummmm. Not mine_" he eyed it suspiciously and looking around his dark room he noticed an unusually lumpy bed. Walking up to it observing the discarded woman's clothing on the floor, he lent over and pulled back the covers to bear witness to a pair off very brown, very large breasts. Sniggering to him self, he pulled the covers back over her and walked into his adjoining bathroom whistling "It's a wonderful world." He turned on the shower and looked at himself in the mirror above his sink.

As bathrooms go, it wasn't the worst he had ever seen. An airy room with lots of light which flooded in from the French windows at the far end. The toilet was opposite the sink and mirror which Remy always found amusing when he brought back women and they complained that they didn't like seeing themselves whilst on the toilet. A large bath and shower combo filled most of the small room, so much so that it was very difficult to fit even one person in.

Staring at himself in the mirror he saw the tell tail sign of bags just appearing under his eyes reviling the nights excesses. Even at 24 he looked much older, handsome he thought to himself, but older. His high check bones and slender lips gave an aura of sophistication and his well sculpted jaw that lead down to his magnificent chin which framed his smile beautifully. He smiled to himself flashing a mouth full of pearly whites and then looked up to his eyes. Oh how he hated them, why couldn't he have normal brown or blue eyes, they burned back at him, hating him in return.

Stepping into the shower he started to wash himself, very quickly. Loving the feeling of the water massaging his mussels and hating the fact that he had to get out he turned off the water and pulled back the curtain all ready to step out of the shower when he came face to face with the same pair of brown breasts that were in his bed just a few moments ago, well that was face to boob.

"Now why don't we." They seemed to say in an English accent. "Go back in that shower of yours and welcome the morning in properly."

"As much as Remy would like to petite, he has ta get ready." He hopped out of the shower grabbing his towel and whilst dying himself off was looking of something suitable to wear. He found his lucky boxers; Black Shorts with playing cards scattered across them, and put them on. He also found his dark blue jeans and a tight black T-shirt. He put them on and was looking for his combat boats when a voice sounded in his ear again.

"Remeeey." She wined "Please hun."

"Look, Remy has something really important goin' on today. So if ya wouldn't mind leaving." He said standing up and pushing her towards the door.

"Remy!" she snapped "I am not going out there like this!" pointing at her naked form.

"Oui…Oui… ya right. Go out the window best if anyone doesn't see you."

"REMY! Im naked!"

"Well den put on some clothes!"

* * *

Down stirs in the Lebeau kitchen, Jean-Luc, Henri, Jean-Luc's eldest boy, his wife, Mercy and their 13 month old baby boy Luca were sat round the kitchen table, whilst Mattie was stirring the porridge she had made them muttering to herself that it is now ruined thanks to a certain someone being late.

"I can't believe he's doing dis on his own." Henri said "You and I both know dat he'll screw up someway or another."

"Henri" Mercy said putting a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't doubt Remy. He can do dis.

"Oui. Mercy dat my boy can." Jean-luc said aiming it straight at Henri.

"Ya'all know his Tante love 'im. Mais even I 'ave me doubts." Mattie said looking past all of them out the window.

"Well I don't see why. Remy is probably up dere now preparing for dis!" Jean-Luc defending his son said.

"Well 'e should be preparing for somet'ing allrigh'!" Mattie said folding her arms her large chest and breathing in deeply. Confused with what she was talking about they all turned around looking out the same window Mattie was and saw a pair of women's bronzed legs dangling from above. Then appeared a very short skirt and then a mid-drift. Finely a face come into view with a pair of stiletto heels shoved inside her mouth and with her arms above her head lowering her self down the outside of the house she looked inside the window and saw Remy's family staring at her, she smiled, which was a hard thing to do considering what was in her mouth, jumped down and ran off.

"Well good-morning ya'll." Remy said brightly as he entered the kitchen. "Ready for today den?" They all turned back from looking out the window and at Remy.

"What?"

* * *

"Remy I swear if you mess up…"

"Don't worry so papa. Remy knows what he is doin' Remy said as they stood out side "Ravens" a bar notorious with mobsters.

"D'accord. Just goin through da plan with me."

Remy took a breath in. "go in find the safe crack it open get da diamond get out."

"Without…" Jean-luc persisted

"Blowing anything up." Remy said, bord of hearing it over and over againe.

"D'accord…well go on." And with that Remy had gone. " Right well best get home and weight…..you too Henri!" Henri appeared from some bushes at the side of the road pouting.

"How you know it was me papa?"

"Arrr a good thief never gives away his tricks."

Remy had already surveyed the blue prints to the building about a million times over and knew it back to front. He knew for instance that there was an entrance around the back that lead into a hall way were there were three doors on the left which were dressing rooms and five doors on the right which consisted of three dressing rooms one office and one store room. He knew that the stage would be strait a head if he were to go in the back door and the bar beyond the stage, and that his little prize was in the safe mounted inside the wall of one the dressing room, the third one on the left to be exact and was probably behind a picture, typical he thought to himself. However he also knew that a bar like this one, "Ravan's", there would be security and heavy at that, and as much as he would like to go in there cards flying willy nilly blowing things up he couldn't. The job ordered for him not to be seen, stealth.

So with this in mind he had found his entrance in the form of a small air vent which ran all the way through the building. Turing down the ally at the side of the bar and making sure no one was looking he reached up and unhinged the cover over his way in. Only problem was that it wouldn't unhinge, pulling on it hard and harder he decided that that was not going to work, giving a quick look around again he brought out a playing card from the trench coat he wore and quickly gave it a little charge slipped it between the cover and the wall.

**BANG **

Remy had to move quickly now knowing that that would have alerted someone. Grabbing the cover so it wouldn't fall and make more noise he placed it to the side and slid into the opening. Crawling on his stomach, not making a sound, Remy came across a small grate in the vent and peered though it.

"Come on girl's time to go." A tall woman of about 6" clapped her hands and about 15 girls dressed from head to toe in sequined jazz shorts, top, and a jacket with tails ran passed her.

Remy carried on moving and came across the second dressing room where he spotted a man. A young man of a slender build and platinum white hair waxing it down. The same woman came into this room and gave him a 5 minute warning. Something surprised Remy next and that was the young man grabbing hold of the women pulling her towards him and shut the door in one move. It wasn't he fact the he had grabbed the woman that had surprised Remy but the speed in with he did it. Mutant. Has too be.

"Pietro! No we can't!" the woman said trying to push Pietro off of her.

"That's not what you said last night Raven." Pietro said in between kisses. Bringing his hands up and undoing he blouse.

"Pietro we haven't got time!"

"Look who ya talking to doll!" Just as he had finish the statement he pulled up her skirt in one swift motion and started to undo her garters.

"I need you Raven. I need to feel you."

"No. Look I will see you tonight but you have to stop now!"

"You promise me that." Grinding his hips up her bringing out a squeak from her throat.

"Yes." She said

"Luoder." He said through gritted teeth grinding harder.

"Yes." She said glaring at him. And that's how he left her dishevelled and undone. Quickly doing up her garters and brushing her hair out of her face she left the room closing the door behind her.

"_Thank the lord_". Remy thought as he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, feeling the adrenalin running through him if he had made a sound and they heard it would have been all over. Moving as silently as he could through the tight space he came across another dressing room.

"_This is the one_." he thought "_this is it_." As he came upon the grate saw the woman again. _Oh God please don't be in an afire wit' however is in 'ere._

"Rogue, Pietro just gone so this is your 5 minuets."

"Okay, thanks sugha." Drawled the woman in her soft southern tone. _Dieu! This be one belle femme . STOP IT! Ya here ta do a job…_ she left the room and locked it. _Right time to do ya t'ing!_ Remy punched the grate open and dropped down quietly landing on his toes. Peering round the room he spotted a wall painting, smiling to himself he went over to it. Happy in the fact that there was no alarm system on it he gently lifted it but quickly put it back when he heard Rogues voice again.

"Yer sugha I'll beh riagh' wit' ya. Ah just forgot mah hat."

"Rouge you would forget you head if it wants screwed on."

"Ha Ha. Funny." Remy couldn't help but smile although the sound of her unlocking the door did stop him. Looking around for somewhere to hide and finding no where he quickly raced across the room and crouched behind the door just as it opened and Rouge walked in.

It was then that Remy got his first real look her. Long legs that looked like they had a work out every day and curves that he could die for. Although her hair didn't seem to suite her. Red in a short bob. She was wearing the same out fit as the other girls he saw but hers was green, which he noticed brought out her eyes as she turned around and headed for the door, hat in hand. Green eyes, where had he seen those eyes before? Those big green eyes.

She turned back around, hiving him a view of her back, and tilted her head to one side like a puppy would when confused. Looking up he saw what she was looking at. The grate. _DAMM!_ He hadn't put it back. She walked up to it and started to turn around.

"Rogue! We got no time of you to be dawdling! Come on girl!" As if snapped out of a trance Rogue shock her head and walked out of the room shutting and locking the door behind her.

"Sorry Raven." He heard her say. Getting up from where he was crouched he went back the picture and lifted it of the wall, making light work of the safe he grabbed a blue velvet bag and looked inside…_Bingo_. He pocketed it, closed the safe and hung the picture back up. Climbing up to the vent with feline abilities he placed the grate bake in its position, crawling very slowly very quietly out. He jumped down from the vent into the alleyway and, as in Rogues room he put the cover back over the vent, just like nothing had been there. _Leave without a trace._ One of the rule of being a good thief. "_Never underestimate the law…you leave something behind they will catch up with up, so leave it as first saw it. Leave without a trace."_

Walking down the alleyway he gave a little smirk,_ easy. _He thought starching his arms above his head not noticing a slender arm chop him in the chest and winding him.

"Give it back!" He heard a familiar voice say

"Give what back_ Chere. _And Remy Don't appreciate being slammed like that." Remy said rubbing his chest where she hit him.

"Now look 'ere you no good thievin' swamp rah! Ah know ya took somethin' from mah room, and ah wan' it back." Blimey he thought she was a Rogue with a capital R. No woman had ever dared talk to him like that. Well non except for his Tante Mattie, but she didn't count. He was getting irritated now; all he wanted to do was to get the diamond home. Although he did have to admit him didn't that all mind being harassed by her, but the job came first. Yes the job first.

" 'cuse me Petite." he said and went to step aside her

"I'll give you little!" and with that she round house kicked him and he feel on the floor. He sprang up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said deadly serious

"Why afraid that you may have to get into a fight with a girl an d loos." She cocked her eyebrow up at and gave him a smile.

"Non" he said again trying to side step her and catching her punch in his right hand. She flung the other one at him catching him in the jaw.

"OW!" he said as he grab a hold of the other first that was intent in pulverising his face. In the struggle he noticed that she didn't have a short red bob, but on fact had slightly curly chestnut hair that wasn't short at all but quiet long. That wasn't all he noticed about her hair…two definite features stood out for him…Two white bangs that fell in front of her eyes…her green eyes.

"Marie?" she suddenly sopped struggling against him eyes wide and stepped out of his grasp. She recognised the name…Marie…Marie…Marie! It was hers. However before she could register this thought everything went back and she fell to the floor unconscious.

"I think its best we get you both home eh?" Jean-luc stepping out of the shadows of the street asked.

Ohhhh mystery! Hope u like..i will try and up date soon…I should be doing revision and coursework but this is so much more fun!

Toddles for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer!!!Don't own anything!

yay im back bet u thought i had died!

* * *

"Remy can not believe ya just did dat!" Remy said, carrying the unconscious Rogue in his arms.

"Well could ya blame mon. Da fille was gonna scream." Jean-luc, by this time was becoming very exhausted with his sons persistence. "And when mon say scream, mon mean givin' away ya position and lettin' da hole town know where ya are."

"Oui, mais ya can't go 'round hittin' da filles on da head, knockin' dem unconscious, also what ya propose we do now dat we have her hum? Leave her in a street somewhere?" Said Remy looking down on Rogue's porcelain face, he knew for a fact that his father wouldn't do any such thing but he was trying to make him see reason after all. Brushing some lose white strands which had fallen in her face out of the way, he continued down the road walking a few steps behind Jean-Luc.

"Don't be daft Remy mon garcon, we'll take her back, let her sleep it off, and den da fillie be on her way."

Remy thought this was strange, but let it pass, _who is Remy to question Pere?_ Truth be told he was still in shock at finding this girl, the girl who's face would haunt his dreams, the girl who he though was special the moment he met her, even if he had been ten, the girl who like his eyes, Marie. _What ya doin' in a place like dat petite? _

xXxXx

When they finally reached the Lebeau home Remy was told by Jean-Luc to put the girl in the cream guest room and that Mattie will be along shortly.

As Remy climbed the stairs Jean-Luc watched and then proceeded to his right towards the kitchen where he bet Mattie would be…He bet right. As he opened the door of the kitchen, he was greeted with the overwhelming smell of Mattie's cooking, smiling to himself he greeted Mattie who then proceeded to ask how the mission went, well that made his smile drop.

"Mattie" he said to her back. "We found her."

Mattie stopped stirring the pot of gumbo and turned round to face Jean-Luc.

"Vous moyen… nous avons trouvé elle... elle est es ici ?" (You mean...We have found her...she's here?)

"Oui Mattie…or maby mon should say dat she found us" Jean-Luc said, and then as an afterthought. " Well found Remy. Mais da point is dat we have her and da fillie is safe. Remy's setting her down in the Cream room now."

"Oh mon seigneur (oh my lord) Remy! Does 'e suspect who it is."

"Honestly, it hard to tell. You know what Remy's like, not showin' any emoution and all. Da boy didn't tell mon 'e 'ad brocken' 'is arm dat time until 'e accidentally brushed against Theo it and 'e started screamin'.

"Mmm." Mattie thought pesivley. "Can mon go an' see her?"

"Of course, but mon would take up somet'in' for a head ace. best be making a long awated phone call, will be in mon office ."

Remy opened the door to the room careful of not to wake his petite sleeping beauty, and wow, was she beautiful, hostile, but beautiful. As he entered the room he was surrounded in cream walls, cream furnishings and cream covers for the large, four posted oak bed, hence the name, "The Cream Room".

He placed her very gently on the middle of the bed, and noticing the heat in the room he walked to the large French doors let lead to the small baloney, to the right of the bed.

"Tis a tad warm petite. let Remy open da doors, to get some air in." Remy pushed open the doors and was greeted with a satisfying cool breeze. "Dere we go." He said as he walked back to the bed and without a second thought he stretched himself down on top of it. He rolled himself over and got a good view of her profile. _So younge._ He thought as he touched the side of her face. A strange feeling came upon him making his head spin and his whold skin tingle.

It was at this moment that Rogue opened her eyes and saw Remy's hand brushing her check.

"No! don't touch meh!" she screamed and rolled of the bed trying not to focus on the memories that had just been passes to her and the overwhelming headache forcing her to shut her eyes.

"What in tar'nation do ya think ya doin' swamp rah!.. Weight, where am ah?" she said, suddenly becoming aware of her surroundings, her eyes lighting up with panic.

"Don't worry non." Remy said getting off the bed, still feeling a little dizzy and putting his hands out to steady himself.

"Ah asked ya a question, ya dumb ass! Where 'ave ya taken mah!" she could feel herself becoming more and more irate by the second.

Not liking the tone in her voice or the fact that she had just called him dumb and an ass, Remy too was getting a little irate.

"Now look 'ere cheri. Remy don't appreciate beein' called names, all e' was doin' is puttin' ya down dere." To express his point further he pointed dramatically at the bed.

"What did ya just call meh?"

"Ermm…Cheri" Remy said slowly.

As calmly as she could muster Rogue said through gritted teeth. "Ah am NOT ya _cheri._"

"Look, Remy t'inks dat we may 'ave got off on da wrong foot 'ere."

"Yes, well, so do ah, which is why ahm leavin'… righ' now." And with the she started to walk towards the door but before she could move any further she was confronted with a rather large black woman with an even larger smile on her face.

As Mattie started towards the room where Remy had taken the young Rogue she could hear some commotion.

"Ah asked ya a question, ya dumb ass! Where 'ave ya taken mah!" she heard a woman voice shout, guessing that that was there little guest, and having a little chuckle to herself, she hurried along the corridor just in time to catch Rogue as she was about to leave.

"Chil'!" Mattie said pushing Rogue back to the bad and forcing her to sit. "Oh ya must have ya Tante Mattie look at dat bump on yer head."

"Oh no that's quite alright, ah was just on mah way…"

"Oh pish posh chil' don't talk nonsense, ya'll be staying 'ere so im sure dat ya aint got concussion."

"Oui see Remy told ya dat ya gotta stay!"

"Oh Remy shut ya pie hold would ya! And leave us lady's be." Mattie said to him, which shut him up.

"Ermm ahm sorry ma'am, but ah must be goin'" Rogue by this time didn't know what to think, the only thing she knew was that she had to get out of there.

"Whats dis? Ma'am? No no chil', Tante Mattie, and ah really 'ave to insist dat ya stay 'ere just a few nights so ah know dat ya okay."

"Well…" Rogue began.

"Remy boy! What are ya still doin' 'ere? Ah thought ah told ya ta get!"

Remy was just as confused as Rogue was. One minuet she was screaming her lungs of at him and the next his Tante Mattie was tending to the bump on her head whilst she sat there quietly. Marvelling at how his Tante worked he quickly made himself scarce, but not without catching the eye of a certain southern belle and giving her a quick wink and sly smile.

"Oh don't mind Remy chil'. 'e means ya no harm. 'e just like de look of a pretty face."

Remy made his way back down to the kitchen wanting some food and thinking that he could give Rogue some as a piece offering. As he past his fathers office on the second floor he couldn't help but over here his father talking on the phone.

"Oui dat's right Logan…yes we have her Mattie's with her right now…now ya now better than dat, she wouldn't tell her…no ah haven't told Remy…so we'll see ya in a week…yes…that's quite all right ya take ya time wit' dis…daccord…au revoir."

Not wanting to get caught Remy moved on._ Now DATS interesting. _Taking the stairs two at a time, he found himself in the main entrance, turning to his left, he headed for the kitchen.

The kitchen was one of the largest rooms in the house, with units running along three walls and a breakfast bar in the centre. There also was a small alcove where a table just big enough to fit the family at was placed, and behind the table was a set of patio doors leading out into the houses gardens.

Remy started to warm up some of the left over gumbo and was setting about trying to find some bread to go with it, and two plates when Jean-Luc walked in.

"Bonjour Pere." Remy said buttering the chucks of bread.

"So how is my little thief? Mon does hope ya got what ya went for in da first place and wasn't to distracted by da nights events."

"Of course." Remy said, reaching into his top pocket of his trench coat, which he had still not taken off yet, and getting the surprise of his life when he found it was not there. Jean-Luc, reading his sons face gave a little snigger and said;

"Well looks like kicking ya ass, 'aint all da belle petite can do non?"

Remy not finding this funny at all finished off serving the food, grabbed up the plates, a beer, a glass of water and stormed off, back up the stairs passing by Tante Mattie and onward to his Rogue.

When he found her she was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. He conceded her for a moment, liking the shape of her just lying on the bed.

"Are ya gonna stand there all nigh' or are ya gonna give me some of the food that ya be holden." She said opening her eyes, and looking at him.

Remy walked towards her, put the plate on he bed side table with the glass of water and strolled across the room, put his plate and beer down on the small table and sat down on the cream chair facing the bed. He took his bread in his right hand and tore it in half, dipping it in the gumbo he brought it very slowly to his mouth, taking a bite he set the bead back down and began to eat.

"Okay Cajun, spill it, what ya wan'?"

Remy looked over at her, took a breath in, and said "Oh jus' de pleasure of ya marvellous company."

She couldn't help herself as she snorted at this. "Okay." And she started to eat her own food. Remy noticed the silence continued for about 7 minuets until she had finished her plate got up off the bed walked towards him never losing his eye contact, reached for his beer, _HIS _beer, took a swig of it, smiled, and walked into the un-suit bathroom, swaying her hips from side to side still holding his beer.

_Well!_ Remy thought to himself when she had shut the door to the bathroom and heard the sounds of a bath being run _if dat's how she wants ta play FINE!_

It took all the restraint Rogue had not to laugh at Remy when she stole his beer, the look on his face was priceless and to top it off she was now going to make him sit there and weight until she had finished her bath, and, of course, his beer. She stepped into the bath when it was full, scolding her toes a little and gently lowering her acing body into shear bliss. She felt a shiver run up her spine as the hot water swallowed her. Just lying there in a bath, and actual bath, _Oh lord how long has it been since ah had one of these_!. In her own apartment she didn't have space for a bath, just a shower, she didn't gave space for a lot of things, just the basics, a bed, cooker, toilet and shower and that was at a squeeze. Being a dancer in a town bar didn't pay much, but it wasn't bad. She had friends, a roof over her head, money to spend on food and every now and then if the tip was big she would go over to the small local shop and get a chocolate iced cream, toped with chocolate sauce and eat it in her favourite spot down by the rive that ran through town. The same river see noticed that fed the lake in the Lebeau's luscious garden.

She felt herself falling asleep and decided it was probably best if she got out before she drowned. Unplugging the bath she stood up, feeling a little dizzy, she placed her hand out to steady her self. That had always been a problem with her, the doctor said it was just low blood pressure, but she suspected her mutation had something to do with it.

She grabbed a towel, a cream no less, off the towel rack and started to dry her self. When she was completely dry, apart from her damp hair, she put on the spare clothes Mattie had given her to sleep in and walked out.

Remy to was starting to drop off wondering if she was ever going to emerge, when the sound of the door opening got his attention. Turing his attention to the door he couldn't help but stair. There she was, damp hair that was starting to curl flowed around her face and shoulders, looking completely and totally sexy in one of his old white shirts, and the smell that was coming off her was unbelievable. A sweet delicious smell of vanilla came radiating of her making him thank the lord for trench coats._ Concentrate Lebeau! Tis only a girl!_

"So ya stole Remy's beer and his shirt, I hope ya planning on giving hem back to him."

"Well next time ah see Remy, ah will, and ah'll also tell him how much ya are so concerned about his stuff." Rogue snapped back, mocking his third person.

"Youv'e got sometiin'" Remy said standing up and walking towards her. "Somet'ing' dat Remy wants petite" by now Rogue was starting to feel a little nervous. It was true she did think he was attractive, very attractive, with those chiselled good looks of his and those gorgeous eyes, the same ones that were now burning a hold into her head. _Okay Rogue just breath… you can get through this…oh god!_

By now Remy had her backed up against the wall and his hand couldn't help but reach out and lightly touch her covered arm. "Remy wants it back." His fingers were tracing little circles up and down her left arm making her feel like she was going to explode._ Get out of this girl!_

Remy leaned in closer to her, bending his neck downwards so he could whisper in her ear.

"Je le veux en arrière assez un, et rien ne m'arrêtera… à la fin si je le veux que je l'obtiendrai." (i want it back pretty one, and nothing will stop me...in the end if i want it i will get it)

"il n'était pas à vous à commencer par maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?" (It was not yours to begin with now, was it?)_ Did I just flirt back?_

Remy had to raise an eyebrow at this, giving her his most seductive smile, he started to work his hand up her arm and on to her shoulder.

"Don't ya dear touch meh, ya filthy stickin' swamp rah!"

"Ya calling Remy a "Swamp rah"" he said mimicking her accent, "when your just da same ya lill' river rat" as he said this he ran his fingers along her covered collarbone, making her shiver. Smiling at her response he lent in closer to her milky neck blowing gently on it.

"Like Remmy said, 'e always gets what he wants." And with that he left the room in one quick motion leaving her a little overwhelmed and a lot furious. No one had been able to get that kind of response from her and what was with her flirting with him, no no, no that must stop imedeatley!

XxXxX

Yay finished…sorry it took me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long…had exams…hot weather….formal diners and formal dinner dress finding I had to do…but all is well now…perhaps get another chapter in next week owwww I know! Speedy well for me anyway. So I got my self out the rut! Yay what u think? Plz review! Thank u to very one who reviewed! I is the best eva when I one!**Nettlez **thanx I really did try one the hole accent thing **addtothenoise** hope this doenst **leave** u in too much suspence! **Chica** always love getting reviews off u!**marajade963** put the translationd next to the French hope u enjoyed this one! And everyone elase! THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUU!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer: not mine dont own! not getting money!

Thank you to all how reviewed! **Naijastrawberrie! Enchantedlight! Knoxvilleloversc! Marajade963! Loestoread! and musagirl15!** thank u sooooooooooo much love u guys!

xXxXx

The phone rang three times before someone picked it up, and with out waiting for the person on the other end to speak, the woman sat on the toilet, clutching the phone to her ear said;

"Erick?" A voice from the past said down the phone line.

"Humm? Mystique is that you? Or… is it Raven now?"

"I don't have time for this Erick! Something's happened." Mystique said, becoming flustered at him.

"What do you mean "Something's happened"?"

"She's' gone Erick." Mystique explained, Erick needed no hinting to who "She" was. "I'd called her up on stage as usual, she did her dance number and that was the last I saw of her." Mystique continued.

"What do you mean? Have you been to her apartment? Checked out the other places she likes to go to, how about a friend's hou…"

"Of course I have! Do you honestly really think I am that stupid Erick not to have looked for her before calling you? This was my last option. I had even sent Piotr looking for her, and you know who good he is a tracking but still no luck. It is like she has just disappeared. Left no note, nothing to let us know that she was going somewhere, all her clothes are still at her apartment and her dog is still there."

"You know he isn't going to be happy about this. You were supposed to keep an eye out for her Mystique, watch over her and make sure she doesn't come to any harm until Master is ready for her!"

Of course she knew all of this and she also knew what would happen to her if they did not find her or worse, if they found her dead. Not wanting to give any emotions that she may have been feeling away she said the only thing she could.

"Hu, how does it feel Erick, to have to call someone that and not be called it yourself?" She really couldn't help it, anything to get of the topic of her. Erick took a deep breath in, trying to control himself.

"Why don't we look at one problem at a time, yes? I'll tell him what's happened and I will let you know your orders." With that the phone went dead.

Mystique put the speaker back on its hook and sat up straight from where she was perched. Leaning her elbows on her knees she pinched the top ridge of her nose and let out a long sigh. She could feel a head ace coming on.

A moan was made from the other room and Mystique stretched her neck enough just to see Pietro roll onto his stomach. Mystique got up off her chair and padded naked across the room towards him, crawling on the bed and towards her lover. Kissing his neck and making her way down his back and back up she heard his voice coated in a thick layer of sleep.

"Hello" He said as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her into his lap. She lent down and kissed his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth feeling him underneath her, and loving it.

"Hi." She mumbled back, just_ wait till I tell Erick what I have been screwing. _

xXxXx

As the suns morning rays shone brilliantly though the gaps in the drawn curtains, shining on the large cream bed in the centre of a very cream room, a bundle of chestnut curls with two, very distinctive white stripes began to move. An arm was then visible reaching above the bundle of curls and then the other poked out, greeting the world.

Rogue first noticed how comfy she was, curled up in a rather large bed with pillows surrounding her in a nest like fashion. Truing over onto her back she let smiled to herself _well this is vehary nahice._ Pulling back the covers and yarning to herself, she quiet slowly, and not all that stable, walked over to the window and opened the curtains letting the sun and its heat in. She undid the latch holding both doors together and pushed them open, smelling the roses of the gardens and feeling the fresh morning breeze on her face. She again for the second time that morning smiled to herself.

Making her way to the kitchen through the maze of corridors after eventually deciding on what to wear, which was the clothes she slept in, as all she had was them and her performing clothes of the night before, which she didn't think too appropriate. She noticed a very welcoming smell of pancakes and bacon and certain that that was the right way. So she started to follow her nose.

Hearing more and more noise as she made her way up to the kitchen door, she began to feel slightly nervous, _perhaps this wasn't a vehary good ahdea._ She thought as she pushed the door open and found the whole, of what she assumed, of the Lebeau clan. Sat at the head of the table was someone she had never seen before but did look vaguely familiar. He had shoulder length brown hair which was pulled back into a lose ponytail, and very handsome features which, she could see, where beginning so show of his age as of the wrinkles around his eyes.

Next to him was a man she also didn't know, however could only assume was the first mans son, as he looked just like the other, but without the wrinkles.

Sat opposite him was a women, older than herself she guessed, but prettier. She had a marvellous face that looked warm and friendly, with her sparkling blue eyes and wonderfully wide smile that would light up as she fed the baby placed next to her.

Beyond the table were two other men, who, Rogue guessed were in quite a heated debate with each other about something Rogue could not make out, but the taller one of the two kept shacking his fist at the other, who kept dancing around in front of him in a "Come-on-come-on" way.

"Cherie!" Rogue heard someone call. Looking to where it came from she saw Remy standing by the cooker stirring what looked like scrambled eggs, and Tante Mattie to the side of him tossing pancakes. Both with wide grins on there faces.

"Nice ta see ya entered de land of de livin' cherie." Remy said smiling over at her. By this time the whole room had fallen into a silence and all it occupants were now staring at her.

"Oh would ya lot stop it! Look now ya'll makin' de fillie blush!" Tante Mattie stepped in, which Rogue was grateful for, as everyone started back at what they were doing in the first place before they noticed her.

"Now chil' why doncha come wit ol' Tante Matte an' sit ya pretty petite self down an' Remy will getcha a plate." Tante Mattie said as she led Rogue to the table, where she sat down next to the women who now had the baby on her knee jiggling it up and down.

"Bonjour petite. Mercy." The woman said taking Rogues hand and shaking it. "and dis is mon mari,(my husband) Hari, et ce petit home," Mercy said to Rogue with a smile looking down at her baby. "Est Luc."(and this little man is Luc)

"Bonjour Jean-Luc à votre commande (at your command) anythin' ya want, ya jus' come to mon." Jean-Luc said taking Rogues hand that had just been shaking Mercy expecting him to do the same but instead he took it and kissed it, making Rogue blush even more.

"Pere! Stop dat!" Remy said coming up at the side of her causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up. " De petite's younge enough ta be ya granddaughter!"

"Watch dat mouth of yours fils! De filles always go fa experience over youth any day."

At this Rogue just wanted to die,_ oh gawd please make it stop!_

"Hush up ya two!" Tante Mattie said as she sat down next to Hari after serving up the breakfast. "Theo! Lapin come over ere and eat ya breakfast, et say bonjour to de guest!"

Both men how were still giving each other deadly glances came and stood next to Tante Mattie facing Rogue.

"Bonjour, cherie, mon Theo LeBeau! And dis" Theo said pointing to the tall one of the two. "Is Lapin, but 'e prefers ta be called da stupid, fat, fils of a bi…"

"Theo! Whatch ya mouth!" Tante Mattie scolded reviving a slap on his arm.

Rogue smiled at this. "Hey, mah names Rouge, Nahice ta meet ya'll." She said looking around the table, noticing Theo had sat down next to Tante Mattie, and Lapin was making his way to sit next to Remy…_who is sitting next to me! WHEN did THAT happen!_ Rouge shifted a bit, trying to sit the furthest away possible to him.

"Remy t'inks dat ya trying to get away from 'im." He whispered into her era, making her hairs on her hairs stand up.

"Naw wha would ya think tha' sugha?" Rogue said in her sweetest voice. "After all Ya 'av been kiand enough ta grace mhe wit ya "Marvellous company" it would be rude of mhe."_ Nich one Rogue! Just keep ya cold like that._ Jean-Luc let out and laugh.

"Ohhh, I'd watch her mon fils dats a nasty bite." He said clearly understanding Rogues sarcasm but not the underlying mock. _Humm ya plain' wit fire agin' petite._ Remy thought to himself getting her sarcasm AND her mock. _Using Remy's own words against him._

"Petite." Remy drawled out. "Sarcasm is de lowest form of wit, ya know dat righ'?"

"Well least it is still wit" Rogue shot back causing great amounts of laughter to be heard at the table.

"Ah like you." Hari said to her. "Especially if ya can keep Remy in his place dere."

"Here, here, mon seconds that!" Lapin said, causing more laughter.

" Yer! Partout où l'homme, vous savent elle aime juste moi et pas toi." (Whatever man you know she just likes me and not you) Remy said, aming it at Lapin.

"Ha! Cajun vous donnez à beaucoup de credit!" (you give yourself too much credit) said Rogue back to Remy.

"Ha ha, Rogue ya can stick around if ya keep this up! Knocking the "Ragin' Cajun" down at his own game!" Mercy said to Rogue "Oui she can…can't she" Mercy said to Luc, getting a giggle of him.

"Oh tha' reminds meh, ah really do need to be headin' off home, ahv gotta dawg ya see, an' he don't lahike ta be alone long. Thanks ya'll so much fa ya kindness an' all." Rogue was just getting up as everyone was looking around at each other.

"Ermm Che.."

"No chil' ya sit down and take ya time." Mattie interrupted Remy again, which he did not appreciate, at all

"No reallah ah must be off, ill send the shirt back though, washed and ironed."

"Nonsense Rogue, but mon really must insist dat ya stay here." Jean-Luc helped out.

"Yes ya really must." Tante was now rising with Rouge. "Just so mon can be sure dat dat bump on ya head is okay."

_Bump on my head? Ohh That's what last night was all about…wait!_ Rogue quickly turned and looked at Jean-Luc.

"You!" she pointed an accusing finger at him. "You hit meh!" she said. "On my head!" Moving he finger from him to her bump. It was all coming back to her now. "And You!" she turned around to Remy and pointed the same finger at him. "You STOLE my necklace."

"Whaa a." Remy stuttered, completely shocked at her response. Rogue quickly turned around as they all got up out there sets.

"Please clam down petite." Jean-Luc said, trying to clam her down.

"No ah will not calm down! You HIT mhe!" and then it dawned on her. "Wait a darn tootin' second you KIDNAPED MHE!" he voice was getting higher by the second as she realised how stupid she was. Getting though the chair she ran to the door. _Idiot idiot idiot! What was ah thinkin' staying here! _it hadn't even occurred to her that they actually kidnapped her. She made it to the door pulled it open with one grate tug and started to run to the front door.

"Remy!" Jean-Luc said and gestered for him to go after her.

"an' say what?"

"Would ya jus' go!"

With a roll of the eyes and a long draw in of breath, he was up and after Rogue. He caught up with her as she reached the steps leading down from the front door.

"Cherie please, wait fa' Remy."

At this Rogue spun around at him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YA MEAN "WAIT FA' REMY" YA NO GUUD SWAHM RAH! GET OUT OF MHA FACE!"

She turned back on her heal and started to run again, Remy followed.

"Cherie, jus' listen ta me."

She turned back round. "LISTEN TA YA? LISTEN TA YA!" Remy grabbed hold of her hand. BAD idea he thought later.

"GET YA STINKIN' FILTHEY CAJUN HAND OFFA MHA!" And with that she punched him, right in the side of the face. She was so busy trying to get away from Remy however that she didn't notice Mattie come up at the side of her.

"Chil' please clam down, trust mon when mon say dat we mean ya non harm."

"Get away FROM ME." And she was off again. Running through the gates and down the road, toward town.

XxXxX

"OW! Remy's FACE!" Remy shouted at Hanri, as he was bathing it.

"Look mon can't be any gentler, if ya wanted dat, ya should'av' gone with mercy." This caused Remy to look up. "do ya rally t'ink Remy wan'ts ta get hit agine!"

Henri laughed for the millionth time.

"Aww mon pauvre frère de bébé elle a vraiment fait un nombre sur toi!" (my poor baby brother she really did a number on you!)

"Baise vous home!" (Fuck you man!)

XxXxX

"Rogue, sweetie." Mercy stuck her head round the all ready open door. She and Mattie had followed Rogue, knowing full well that Remy would not be able to bring her in.

"Just leave me alone!" Came an irate voice. Mattie and Mercy looked at each other and entered the small apartment. To there surprise they found it completely and utterly destroyed, clothes all over the place, a smashed lamp here, draws from the desk near the front door on the floor and tipped upside down with the contents spilled out on the floor. In the small kitchen pots and pans were on the work tops, the draws and doors of the units much like that of the desk, scattered about or hanging loos with their contents on the floor. Spotting Rogue crouched on the floor clutching what looked like a large fluffy rat Mattie and Mercy walked towards her.

"Rogue.." Mattie started.

"Did Ya not jus' hear me! Leave me alone!"

"le bébé, personne va vous blesser."( baby no one is going to hurt you) came Mercys voice.

Mattie, seeing that Rogue was at lest not shouting at them continued. "Enfant ce qui s'est produit ici ? (Child what happened here?)

Rogue looked up at both women them and saw definite concern in there eyes. She could not help it then but to burst out into tears.

"Ah don't know!" she wailed "Ah came home an' it was jus' lahke this, with every thing everywhere."

Mercy crouched down and pulled her into a hug.

"Chil' ah don't care what ya say, ya comin' home wit us!" Mattie said to her.

"No ah can't!"

"Non will hurt ya! Or make ya do anyt'ing ya don't wanna." Mattie pleaded with her.

"But.."

"Look." Mercy said. "Ahm gonna let you in on a secrete. The family, me, Henri, Jean-Luc, Theo, Lapin, and yes even Remy. Well we are sort of known for the family business, and dats what Remy was doin'g when ya first clobbered 'im one. We pat of whats know as a Guild, a Thieves Guild ta be precise."

Rogue just looked at her,_ The thieves guild…holy crap!_

"Chil' ya can't stay here." Mattie said. "Looks like someone's after ya 'nd dey will be back ta find ya, so the sooner we leave da better."

"What and go back wih ya'll"

"I don't see why not."

Rouge looked at them both, holding Satsuma to her._ ah could end up in so much trouble of ah go with them, but then again look at what happened to mha apartment._

"What ya think, hu boy? Ya wanna go into the house full of crazy people who kidnap ya or ya wanna stay here where we can wait till howeva did this ta come back and finish da job?..." Satsuma lifted his little brown head, wagged his tail and gave a little BARK! "humm ya looks like its livin' with the kidnapers." Rogue looked back at them. "Is it okay if ah bring Satsuma?"

"Of course! I'll be lovely ta 'ave a dog around da place." Mattie responded.

"Oui oui! it would be wonderfull… Luc would love it! Oh no Mattie" Mercy said.

" Oui?"

"Remy's allergic."

XxXxX

Walking up on to the roof to find his special place and to have a quick "breath of freash air." He smelt something odd. _Humm vanilla?_ Looking around he noticed a small hunched up figure, perched on the very same spot that he had claimed as his. _Well rub salt in de wound why donch cherie!_

"Are ya just ganna sit there gaurpin all night?" _how does she do dat!_

Walking up behind her with his hands in his pockets, he found him self a little uneasy, something he was becoming very accustomed to in the space of a single day. Two clear examples would be at breakfast, and when she punched him, the memory of which making him wince and making him bring up his hand up to his check, fingering the burse. When she walked back though the mansions doors however, he didn't feel uneasy at all, in fact quite the opposite, all he wanted to do was to ran up to her and hold her tight, knowing that she would now be safe sent relief running through his veins. Not that he would ever admit it to her, or himself for that matter. Well that was until he saw what she was holding in her arms. Oh how he hated dogs! And guess what she was holding in her arms right now. _Dat damm dog!_

"Salut mon cherie." Remy said eging towards her, his eyes not leaving that dog.

"Ah not ya cherie! But hay." He smiled at this, _OUI Remy's getting' somewhere!_

"Listen ah wanna apologise for earleah." She said as she turned to him._ Well dis is unexpected._

"Oh do ya? What ya wanna apologise for _cherie?_" he couldn'd help it, and seeing her reaction just made him grin at her.

Oh how she wanted to wipe that stupid grin off his face! But she kept her cool,_ just breathe! _

"Fa' punching ya, it was wrong ahm sorry." She let Satsuma down on the roof as he was itching to stretch his little legs.

"Oh dats okay, but it still a bit soar y' know. Wanna kiss it better _cherie?_" he wiggled hid eyebrows suggestively at her.

_raht that does it!_ "Ya know Cajun at least ah was the bigger person to admit that ah was wrong! And for the last tiahm! AH AM NOT YA CHERIE!" And with that she stormed off, leaving behind that mutt, which was yapping quite furiously at Remy's feet.

"Satz! Come on!" Rogue called and instantly the dog stop barking and followed his masters voice.

"Jezze, some people eh?" Remy said to himself.

XxXxX

Ha harrrr another chapter fineto! Ermm and whats with this all " ya lets read it and not review? PHER well and that's all im going to say on that! Hope you enjoy!

Okay just a quick note; how much does pink look like Boom-boom! I know random but just look at her in the new video…its uncanny!


	8. Chapter 8

Okay changed the date…ignore what the first one was..1935 cause I didn't do me sums properly! Don't shot im not god at math! So right now it is 1935 okay then..on with the story!

Thinking about changing my screen name so be aware of that!

Sorry about the looooooooooooong delayfoks! but heres chapter 8! haray!

**Disclamer**: dont own ouwt!

xXxXx

three days later

"'ave ya told her yet?" Jean-Luc noticed as he walked out of the kitchen onto the porch that hugged the huge house around its base, that Mattie always had a skill of not beating around the bush and getting straight to the point. That question being of no acceptation.

"Non, Mattie, mon haven't." he replied

"Est-ce que cela vous dérange mon pourquoi ?" (Do you mind telling me why?)

Sitting down on the wooden bench that looked over the garden, next to Mattie, Jean-Luc let out along sigh.

"Mon jus' don't t'ink da fillie should be told yet." Jean-Luc said simply. Looking over the garden he could see Rogue trying to teach Theo how to through a good punch. Smiling to him self at there antics he turned back to look at Mattie.

"Do ya t'ink dat we should tell her yet?"

"Don't know" Mattie said truthfully. "Perhaps we do da petite…both of dem more harm than good."

Jean-Luc said nothing to this and turned back round to continue watching Rogue and Theo tussle._ Humm now DAT is a pair of pranksters._ Even though it had only been Three days, Rogue and Theo were becoming known as the "Terrible twosome", pulling at least 15 or more on their unsuspecting targets, Eg the Lebeau's, and funnily enough these pranks were manly focused on one Lebeau in particular. Remy. It was only when Mattie spoke again did he turn his gaze away and look in the direction that she was pointing. A large smile formed on his face when he saw the "Prank-ie" pull himself out of the outdoor pool, that Henri, Mercy and baby Luc were playing in, and watching the pair with a stern look he walked towards his towel to dry himself off.

"Now dat is not a very 'appy boy!" Mattie commented.

"Well, can ya blam 'im. 'e's probably wonderin' what day will do next ta 'im. Ha! Oh Remy my lad, ya pere don't envy ya, and definitely not after dat coconut thin' dey did."

"Now…now, Jean-luc, je pense que vous regardez ceci la manière fausse." (I think you are looking at this the wrong way."

"Oh, comment cela ?" (how so?)

"Well mon t'ink perhaps Remy 'as got a case of ol' yeux verts." (Green eyes)

"Vraiment ?" (really?) Jean-Luc said surprised.

"Oui vraiment." (yes really) Mattie replied with a knowing smile.

"Now dats somet'ing mon hasn't noticed."

"Mmm, oui… je devrai garder un oeil sur lui (ill have to keep an eye on him)

"Nha ya fool…Lahke this!" Rogue said for the hundredth time showing Theo how to punch.

"Bonjour, mon cherie!"

_Great_ Rogue thought to her self. _What does he want._

"What do ya wan' swamp rah!" she asked not talking her attention away from Theo.

"Y' what a want." He whispered in her ear.

"Can't ya see dat wer busy?" Theo said giving him a look that meant, _leave us alone!_

"Clam down cos! Remy means no harm, all 'e wants is a friendly tussle with de cherie."

"Look here." Remy knew that would get her attention. "Ahm in the middl…" she began to say as she turned around but stopped when she saw him. _Naked! No not naked, but that damm Cajun may as well be! Ohgod! Am I blussing!_

"Ce qui est erroné? (whats wrong?)" Remy said an innocent smile on his face. "does 'e's cherie, like what she sees?"

"Oh grow up will ya!" Turning back to Theo.

"Aw come on cherie! Ya 'fraid ya wont win?"

_Right that's it! Ah'll teach this no good Cajun a thing or to!_

"Okay." Rogue said, turning back round to face him. "But ya a'f ta put some thing on."

"Remy thought you liked 'e's body cherie."

"Put something on, or we don't do this… ya decide Cajun." Rogue said firmly.

Remy turned back round and headed for his pile of clothes, dumped by the side of the pool, reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head still buttoned up.

"Rogue!" Theo wined "Bu' ya were showin me!"

"Oh don't worry ya pretty little face abou' it. This will be over before ya can say "Bob's ya uncle and Fannies ya aunt." Rogue giggled to her self_ so swampy thinks he can take on me eh? Okay. Bring. It. On!_

Remy made his way back to Rogue,_ Remy's gonna enjoy dis._ He stood before her, watching as she was tightening her black opra gloves over her hands, and shifting in her borrowed green summer dress, _how am ah gonna ta do this without toughin' 'im. Maby this wasn't the best of idears._

"Ya ready cherie?"

A fist to the side of his face told him that, she was indeed ready. With the reflexes of a cat he span out of the way of her left fist that was about to come into contact with the side of his face.

"Er Jean-Luc?" Mattie said wirily

"Oui?...oh" Jean-Luc replied. "Dats not good."

"Non but it is funny." Mattie chuckled watching Rogue bounce around like a boxer in front of Remy, dogging his throws. Rogue then taking advantage of his shifted weight, gave the best round house kick she could, considering she was wearing a dress, which sent Remy stumbling backwards.

"Do ya t'ink we should intervene?" Jean-Luc asked Mattie, who replied simply with a;

"Non."

"Give up swamp rha?"

"Not in dis life time!" Remy sprang back on his feet, more prepared for Rogue's moves. So when she again went to punch him, he caught her fist in his hand and swung her around and brought her back towards his chest. With both arms enveloping around her, lifting her off the ground, she let out a frantic cry and thrashed her legs around, hoping for contacat.

"Why y' struggling' petite? Y' know y' likes Remy. 'E's charms are jus' ta much for y' ta handle." Remy whispered in her ear, with a low growl that sent shivers up Rogue's spine."

"Get ya stikin' hand's offa meh!" she yelled engorging the tingling sensation.

"Now now, dat non gentil." (Not nice) Remy could not help himself but get close to her delicate ear when he said this._ Dieu(god) she smells good!_ He thought smelling her chestnut curls.

"Ah'll give ya _gentil_!" she said as she kicked back her leg and hit her intended target, making Remy dobble over with a grone and fall to the floor, just as Rogue intended. However as he fell to the floor Remy kept his arms tight around her, taking Rogue down with him. Not what she had intended. _Damm!_

She tried to roll over him so he would let go of her but he just rolled with her and pushed her onto her back, bringing her arms up and over her head, pinning them in place.

"Well if y' on top next time eh?" he said with a sly smile.

"Let meh go!" she yelled, flinging her leg around behind his back trying to topple him off.

"Non" he said, hoping she wouldn't continue squirming around underneath him, as his little friend would be saying "'ello" to her. He was quite surprised actually that it was working after such a hard kick from the petite vixen,_ Dieu she kicks like a mule!_ Who by the way, wasn't giving up squirming around under him.

"Remy t'inks 'e's Rogue needs ta cool off." He said picking her up and minding those feet, and carrying her over to the pool.

"OH NO YA DON'T!"

"Oh oui Remy does!" and with that he dropped her in the pool, However did not notice I small hand shoot out and grab his t-shirt just before he let her go and went in after her, causing a great deal of laughter form the onlookers.

"Well it serves y' right rem! Y' shouldn't hav' started nothin'." Henri said from the other side of the pool where he and Mercy where playing with Luc.

"All right all right." Mattie said making her way up the garden path which led to the pool. "Everyone go get dried off. Dinner in 10, an' I'm expectin' help dis time!" she shoot a look to Herni.

"Well done fille!" Jean-Luc said coming up behind Mattie. "Gave Remy as good as 'e got! Well done!"

Going up to her room to dry off, Rogue wore a smirk that could match Remy's any day.

"Tha'll teach him!" she said aloud.

Reaching to open the door though, she felt strangely uneasy, just as she had done when she walking to her apartment. It was like she could feel someone watching her. _humm odd._ She thought as she pushed the door open. Looking into the room and seeing no one she turned to her right and flicked the light switch on. As the lights came up she saw a large rectangular box sitting in the middle of her bed wrapped in a thick red ribbon. As she gradually walked towards it, she saw, nestled in the red bow of the ribbon a black card and a red rose. She reached over and took the card, opened it and read the sliver writing;

_Open mon cherie_

_That damm Cajun…if this is a joke!_ She irritably tugged on the ribbon and it can lose. Casting it aside and taking the lid off she found another black box with a red ribbon tied around it, nestled in some black silk. She repeated the process again with the smaller box and inside that was another one._ If this keeps up!_ Again she repeated opening the smallest box and found inside six small decorated chocolates. _Oh meh gawd…tell me that isn't chocolate!._ She thought as she picked one up and placed it in her mouth._ Oh! Strawberry! mmmm_

"Mmmm!" she could not help it; the taste of it was so lovely. With all her attention on what she was eating she did not notice a certain someone walking up behind her.

"Remy guesses ya like cherie?"

Spinning around to face him Rouge let out a yelp noticing how close he actually was to her.

"What ya think ya doin' in here?" she demanded.

"Nothin' much." Remy said laughing to himself as she tried to back away form him but was pinned between the bed and himself. "jus' admirin' de fine view. So ya like ya prezzy?"

"No" She said quickly, speaking with her mouthful and trying to avert his pulsating eyes.

"Sure ya don't." Remy said as he leaned into her so that his nose was level with hers. Moving his arm behind her back, he placed his hand on its small and could see her body tense up.

"Remy, stop it."

"Why?" He asked looking deep into her soul.

Too captivated with his eyes, she found that she couldn't respond and when she did not Remy took the opportunity to move in closer to her, pressing his body into hers, causing her eyes to close slowly.

She would not meet his gaze anymore, refusing to play his little game. Instead, insisted on focusing her eyes on the red ribbon lying on the floor to her right of Remy's foot.

"Y' nervous around Remy cherie?" He said, smirking at her discomfort and the blush appearing on her checks.

"No" She said again, but this time whispered. _Too close too close too close too close…._ Her mind was going into overtime and there was nothing she could do about it. As soon as Remy touched her back she felt paralysed, unable to get away form him and it drove her crazy.

He pushed her back with his hips even more so that she ended up flopping down the bed. Crawling on top of her he straddled her hips and lent down resting himself on his forearms.

"Now dat y' just lyin' der and payin' attention. Remy's gonna asked y' afew questions."

_So that's his game! Rahight, ask away swamp boy!_

"Where y' lern t' fight like dat ?" he started but got no reply. _Well if y' don't count that fierce stare de cherie be givi' me._

"Remy'll ask again shall 'e?" he paused for breath and said, answering his own question. "Okay, Where y' learn t' fight like dat…_Cherie_." He finished with a smiling knowing that that would get something out of her.

"Non of ya gawd damm business, thahts where!"

"Non of ya gawd damm business?" Ha said mimicking her accent. "humm must be quite de tutors neh?"

"Get off." She said very calmly

"Non!"

"Gett offa meh"

He tilted his head to the right, like a perplexed puppy.

"Non." Remy replied as he lend in close to her, smelling her scent, memorising the planes of her face, and finally resting his red eyes upon her own emerald ones. He came in closer to her, feeling her breath becoming long and deep. Moving his head so that his mouth was near, _too near WAY too near, get out of this girl, _to the part of her face where her ear meet her jaw line and the base of her neck, he gently blew on the tender patch, causing shivers too shoot up and down her spine.

Remy kept on the pressure of his taunting breath, travelling down her jaw to her mouth, blowing over it and making her mouth water with lust.

Biting down on her lower lip Rogue took a sharp breath in through her nose, not going unnoticed by her tormenter. Smiling to himself, he pushed closer to her, pressing his chest against hers and bringing his mouth so close to hers that she could feel his breath.

Licking his lips, he saw her open her mouth for him slightly, and making his move he brought his face closer to hers, not going all the way, leading her to him. And it worked she felt herself moving towards his mouth wanting to feel him, needing to feel him.

That was all he needed, the smirk came back on his face as he saw her lust for him and then her disappointment as he popped a chocolate in his mouth, got up from her and walked to her door, leaving her still lying on top of the bed.

"Hope y' like de rest of dem cheire." He said brightly, and with that he was gone, leaving a confused, embarrassed and a rather exited Rogue.

"Oh…Meh…Gawd." She said slowly to herself just coming to terms with the situation that they almost kissed. _Wight no we didn't thaht stinckin' rha! _

Making her way down the main stairs, after she had cooled down all she could from Remy's little visit, and got a little revenge (ie; putting the rest of the chocolates inside his sheets and placing the hot-water-bottle that she found in her bathroom on top of them) she heard rather a commotion coming from the kitchen.

"Non! Tante! nous prions de toi! (We beg of you!) she heard Theo say.

"What's with de nous bro. dis wasn't moi's idea" Lapin said.

"Non mais y' helped."

"Ah don't care how idea it was, y' both are goin' ta clean dat mess up!"

Walking into the kitchen and up to Mattie, Rogue noticed a hysterical Jean-Luc and Remy bawling with tears, a slightly giggling Mercy, two unhappy brothers, though one was aiming it at Mattie and the second was aiming it at the other, and a very, very unhappy Henri, coated in what looked like some form of pond slime.

"Ermm what can ah do ta help?" Rogue asked Tante Mattie.

"Will ' y' mash de potatoes? And Henri go get cleaned up." As he left the room and explosion of laughter rang though the kitchen.

"How do y' come up wit' these t'ings. Coz?" Remy asked though tears.

"Well it all part of moi's genius side." Theo answered back.

"Yer otherwise known as Rogue!" Lapin said.

Hearing her name she looked up from what she was doing and saw the whole kitchen looking at her. giving a nervous smile she went back to what she was doing.

"Now now…don't ya lot go making de belle fille blush." She heard Remy say. "Dats my job." He said looking directly at her and giving her a wink.

"Remy! Will ya behave ya self! Not only are we goin' ta eat but dere's a young one present."

"Oui oui désolé Mercy…désolé Theo."

And with that the kitchen was in uproar again. Feeling her self smiling Rogue looked up, only to have her eye caught by Remy, who gave her a smile, not a smirk, a proper smile, which set her insides on fire_ Gawd what is it with him! One minuet he is teasin' meh and the next he looks at meh liahke thaht. _She gave him a smile back and started back on the potatos_. Living here will sure be interestin'!_

_XxXxX_

ok not not sure if the translations are right…oh well you get the drift! thank u evey one how reviewed:** NaijaStrwberrie! Lovestored! Enchantedlight! Musagirl15! Marajade**! ya guys ROCK!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclamer**: don't own!!!!

Thank yous go out to all who reviewed i hope you lot enjoy it!.

xXxXx

After dinner was finished Rogue, getting up from her seat in between a still not very happy Henri and a very mischievous Theo, offered to clean up the dishes for Tante Mattie.

"Oh Chil' ya are a bonne fille!(good girl) dat would be lovely."

" 'Ere Tante Remy will help as well." Much to Rogues annoyance a tiny smile creped across her face _ah hate ya Cajun_.

Balancing the dishes one on top of the other Rogue made her way to the sink whilst the others left the kitchen to go, she guessed, into the large glass conservatory situated at the back of the manor as it would be nice and cool and a very welcome place just to sit in and cool down after the blistering heat of the day.

It hadn't rained now for.._gawd when was the last time it rained_, she couldn't remember, and now the heat was starting to get to her. She would often just go to her room during the day just to lie down. For her head aces where getting worse, especially at mid-day.

Rogue walked back over to the table, to were Remy was staking the reminder of the plates and gave them to Rouge so he could carry the water pitchers and salt and pepper pots.

Returning to the sink with an arm full of dirty plates, Rogue set them down next to the others on the marble counter top and turned on the tap. Fishing around in the cupboard under the sink she discovered the washing up liquid and a cloth. Passing the cloth to an amused Remy she squirted a little more soap than needed into the sink and watched as the bubbles grew. _So what if ah lahke ta play with the froth._

Reaching for the wooden brush she started to wash the glasses and placed them onto the draining board so Remy could dry them, at the same time trying to ignore his smirk.

"Okay that's it." She said putting the fork she was washing back into the sink with much more force then she would have liked as water splashed up at her. "Whats ya problem?"

"Remy don't hav' un."(one)

The twinkle in his eyes told her otherwise.

"Now look here." She said bringing the fork back out of the sink and pointing it at him. "Ah don't appreciate ya doin' that."

"Doin' wha'?" Remy said huskily, leaning down over her not letting her out of the little box he made around her.

"That! Always breathin' down mha neck. Always with that smirk on ya face!"

"Ohh hush up cherie, ya now ya lahke it."

All Rogue could do was to try and kill him with her eyes_ ohhh ah hate him!_ Turning around to face the mountain of dishes again she started back with her job.

Scrub, scrub, dip. Scrub, scrub. Dip.

They both looked at each other when they heard it. Gun shots coming from the back of the house.

"Ohmhagawd, Remy!" Rogue said wide eyed thinking of her new family. Simultaneously, in a second they both dropped the dishes they were holding and ran towards the kitchen door, crashing into the person running through the other way.

"Theo!" Remy recognised "What de fuck is appin'!"

Pulling them both back through the door and switching of the lights, Theo pushed them towards the counter cupboards.

"We must hide her!" he said looking at Rogue. "Jean-luc's been shot, Harri, Lapin, Marci and Matti are fending them off, but we need to hide her!"

Not understanding any of this Rogue just went alone with what was happening until she saw the blood on Theo's shirt.

"Luc!" She said, suddenly realising there was a baby in all of this. Pushing past both Remy and Theo.

"Non Rouge." Remy said as he grabbed her arm. "De babe has got 'is mere and pere wit' 'im. De best t'ing for us ta do would be ta hide you." Remy said this so sternly at her, she couldn't do anything other than obey him.

Pulling her towards the pantry he signalled to her to be quite by placing his gloved for finger on his lips. Nodding in understanding Rogue let herself be led by him.

Pushing her down into the far right corner behind the larder unit he began to leave but before he could, rouge grabbed onto his sleave pulling him back. With a worried look on her face she said,

"No. Please don't leave."

"It be okay petite, ya don't need to worry non. Remy will be back soon." And with that he turned and left, switching off the lights and closing the door behind him, Rogue was plunged into darkness.

Jumping at the sound of more gun fire she hugged her knees to her chest and tried to think of nicer things than her new family being blow apart. And that's what they are, family, even thought they hadn't known each other very long, Rogue felt like she had a home here, a warm, loving home.

It was then that she heard heavy foot steps coming into the kitchen. Holding her breath so she wouldn't make any noise and pressing herself into the wall she tried to make herself invisible.

The footsteps came closer and she could hear he laboured breathing of the person behind it. It was then that the door handle to the pantry started to turn.

"I know ya in there princess." Came a deep growling voice from behind the door, rattling through her bones.

"I can smell ya. I can smell ya fear."

Rogue at there rooted to the spot with fear. She heard the man fiddle with something, eyes growing wide with recognition of what it was. Her senses were on overdrive as she heard the familiar sound of a gun being cocked back and almost hearing the sound of him aiming it.

The door swung back into the pantry with a loud bang and though the light that was streaming in though the door she was able to see the silhouette of her hunter.

A large, muscular man, with a thick neck and claws instead of nails, fangs instead of teeth and fur instead of hair stood before her, scanning the room with his pointed eyes. Coming to a stop on her small, hunch up frame, he gave her an evil grin and narrowing his eyes he said;

"'Allo princess."

Striding across the room he stretched out his arm and grabbed her by the neck, hulling her protesting body of the floor.

"Well that won't do much good." He laughed as she pounded on his arm. It was then that she started to claw at his face and catching his eye with her nail he let out a roar of pain and dropped her, clutching at his bleeding eye.

She took her opportunity and ran out the pantry into the kitchen, however she did not get far as a blinding pain exploded through her right shoulder sending her toppling to the ground with a thud. Clutching her shoulder with her left hand she saw her blood spilling through her fingers.

"Now don't go and run to far princess, otherwise me and you aint gonna be very frindley."

Coming up behind her and pulling her to her feet once more, he grabbed a hold of her shoulders ignoring her cries of protest and slammed her up against a wall once more, making Rogue cry out louder as the back of her head hit it hard.

"Play nice now." He said as he lowered his head to her shoulder and liked her still bleeding wound.

"Get ya stinkin' 'ands offa her!"

"Now look at what the swamp spat back out." Rogue turned her head to the left and saw Remy standing there with a gun pointed at her assailants head.

"Remy." She whispered.

"Now Lebeau, What's this remind me off hum?" he said as he turned to face Remy, pulling Rogue in front of him, one giant hand on her pale neck the other holding both her wrists behind her back .

"Creed.." Remy said though gritted teeth, trying to gain control of himself as he felt himself shock with rage. "Like Ah said befor, Get. Ya. Stinkin. Hands. Offa. 'Er."

"Or what?" Creed smiled at him tightening his grip on her, causing Rogue to inhale sharply as his nails dug into her neck, resulting in two streams of blood to flow down her neck and onto her dress staining it red.

Remy didn't reply, instead aimed his gun at Creeds bicep and pulled hid trigger.

Creed roared at the pain the bullet caused, but all too quickly he started to chuckle to himself.

"You think you can kill me?"

Bang. Bang. Another two shots fried from Remy as an answer.

"Right. You wanna Dance boy? Then lets Dance." And with that he through Rogue to the side as if she were a rang doll and pulled out his two guns from where they were nestled within their holsters.

Remy took this opportunity to fire two more bullets into creeds chest, hoping he hit something of importance. Not getting a chance to inflict more damage onto him Remy had to duck behind the centre unit as creed took fire at him.

Remy took a few blind shots, but when nothing came of it he crouched down low, edging out a little so he could see something.

That's when Creed took his shoot. The bullet went through the corner of the cabinet Remy was crouching behind and straight into his side, propelling Remy backwards onto the floor.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this LeBeau. I really did." Creed said as he shook his head and smiling as he walked up to a hunched over Remy, clutching his side.

"We had great plans for you, you know." He stated as loaded more bullets into his gun as Remy shuffled backwards trying to reach for something that he defend himself with. Laying his hand on a half broken plate, he charged it but it was kicked out of his hand.

"Now, now, that's not very friendly." Creed said ignoring the way his fur stood on end, and pointed his gun at Remy's head.

The next thing Remy saw was six large knifes pointing out of Creed's chest and heard a gruff voice saying.

"Nether that bub!"

Looking up he saw a small, stocky man perched on top of creeds back.

Creed roared with anger and pain, grabbing the man on his back, he through him off only to have lighting strike him.

_Wait a minet! Lighting_

He looked around for the source and saw an African goddess. White hair bellowing around her chocolate face and lighting blots coming from her hands.

"How about dancin' with people ya own size." Said the other man drawing the knifes Remy saw sticking out through Creed out of his knuckles.

Creed looked between the two, and smiled.

"My pay packet aint worth this shit." And with that he ran, past Remy and through the kitchen door.

"Ya oaky Ro?"

"I don't think its me we have got to be concerned with Logan." She replied, noticing how Rogue had shuffled her way across the kitchen to the fallen Remy during Sabretooth's exit , and now had his head in her lap, stroking back his hair.

"Chere.."

"Shhhh.. Remy, don't talk." She said as she noticed the two people advancing on her. pulling up Remy's Gun she aimed it at the small man.

"Now kid, do ya really think that will stop me?"

"Logan!" the other woman said

Rogue weighed her options. "Maybe, maybe not, but ah guess this will." She said taking the gun aimed at Logan's head and pointing at his female friend's instead, making Logan stop dead in his tracks.

"Now don't do anythin' stupid darlin'."

Rogue went in side herself then, inside a memory forgotten from time.

_Darlin'_

She had heard that before. That tone, the voice.

"Rogue?" Jean-Luc was in front of her. "Rogue?" she brought herself to focus.

"We need ta see Remy, Rogue. Let us see 'im." His voice was firm yet gentle.

She looked at him confused and then looked down at Remy's head nestled in her lap, his eyes closed and breathing short shallow breaths. Bringing her arms tightly around him trying to protect him from harm she let a tear fall.

"Rogue." It was Mattie this time crouching down to her level. "Sweetie let us see 'im eh?" She placed a hand on hers and gently pulled. Letting herself be lead by her she saw Jean- Luc and Henri attend to Remy. Henri picking him up and taking him out the decimated kitchen and Jean-luc following closely behind. She watched them take Remy out not noticing that Mattie was talking to her.

"Rouge? Ah said are ya hurt chil'."

"No" Rogue replied quietly.

"Désolé Chil' ah didn't hear."

"No" Rogue said louder finding her voice again. "Remy.."

"Remy will be fine. E's a fighter. Now lets get ya up."

Mattie pulled Rogue up with her but as soon as Rogue stood all her blood went from her head and darkness surrounded her.

XxXxX

Yay I updated! Okay dont all have a hart attack at once! Soo sorry for my lack of updating..will try to be a better fan fic writer in future!


End file.
